


Family Ties

by The_Beautiful_Monster



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Beautiful_Monster/pseuds/The_Beautiful_Monster
Summary: HP & SVU AUAfter her fourth year of Hogwarts, it is found out that Evangeline Potter has family in America. The family is none other than Olivia Benson, a detective in New York. The two meet soon after finding out and Evangeline is to live with Olivia for a short while to see if it work. Both want a family, though neither knows how to act around the other.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or SVU

Evangeline threw her arms around her part-time boyfriend, Jacob Sterling as they kissed. They sat in the back of his grandmother’s car as they drunkenly had sex, it was one of the faster ways to get sober as they both seemed to sleep right after. An hour later the two were on a quiet drive back to Privet Drive, the music was on and the windows were down as they needed to air out the car. "Reckon your gran knows what we do in the back of her car?" Evangeline asked after a while of quietness between them. "If she does, she sure is a good actress at not knowing," Jacob said back as he drove, he was nearly two years older than her and had already gotten his license in the states so no one really saw a problem with him driving here. "Yeah..." She replied before it went quiet again, it was a routine between them now. Drink, smoke, party, screw, repeat. The same old cycle for the past three months, she grew tired of the endless cycle they repeated though it helped fill the void in her slightly and she wasn't hurting herself. The rest of the drive back was quiet and after he dropped the key and car back at his place they went for a walk. The duo ended up at the park sitting on the swings and sharing a half-empty flask of rum. The silence of the night was broken by a group of voices, they were talking about how they or rather 'Big D' had just beat up some loudmouthed kid. "Ah, here comes Dudley and his gang that consisted of himself and two others." Jacob quietly muttered to her. "Hey Big D!" Eva shouted things between her and her cousin weren't as strained as they had been before. Neither of them wanted to get in trouble wither his parents so they worked out an agreement between themselves, no ratting another out and always share a drink or smoke. "Any parties tonight?" She continued, glancing at some of the other boys. Dudley looked over to them and headed over, "Don't think so, not after the last one anyways." He said with a smirk on his face. "What you two drinking' over there?" He asked, eying the flask. Her face fell, "Rum." She answered before passing it. Everyone had a taste of it now and once it had emptied two of the guys were slightly buzzed while the others only mildly affected. "My gran isn't home right now, she's probably got something' stashed away," Jacob said after they had helped the others home. "My mum and dad might see me going' in there, last time they were pissed," Dudley said and today with the heat he didn't feel like getting screamed at. "You could not go in." The other boy suggested. The larger boy frown, "And let you two have all the fun?" He asked. Evangeline ignored them and looked up to the sky, she suppressed a shiver as she tightened her sweatshirt over herself. They both turned to her once they felt it and looked up, Jacob being a wizard was able to see two Dementors flying towards them. "Run! Run!" She exclaimed. The three of them dashed down the street only to be cornered under the bridge. "What are we running from?" Dudley asked as he looked around, expecting to see more wizards rounding the corner. In the most serious voice, she had ever heard Jacob said, "Dementors." The two of them pulled out their wands and shouted, "Expecto patronum!" Neither was able to cast more than a small blue ball of light. It did nothing toward the dark creatures away from them. Soon one was upon Dudley, nearly sucking the life from him. The next one rounded on Evangeline. The two of them were hanging up from the wall with their souls nearly escaping. Jacob looked around and gulped, he gripped his wand tighter in his hands before shouting it again. A large blue bear shot out and pushed the dementors away. The next few moments were of him quietly panicking and digging in his pockets for chocolate. Alas, he had none and would need to carry them home, he debated using magic to help him and decided since he was registered adult wizard went for it. He grimaced as he looked at his friend, "I'm so sorry." Before casting the imperious curse on her so that she would be able to help him carry the big oaf.


End file.
